


Meeting John

by ManiacaYaoi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock, F/F, F/M, FemJohn, FemSherlock, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, SecretlyMarried, clueless yarders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacaYaoi/pseuds/ManiacaYaoi
Summary: Serie of oneshots featuring Sherlock and John as a couple before the events of Study in pink. There are indenpendently and they show Sherlock and John diferents first meetings. Also the reaction of the yarders and other meeting John. There will be chapters with Female John or Female Sherlock.





	1. The sign of three

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so this is my first fanfiction in english. English is not my mothers language, it is portuguese so please report if there are gramar or vocabulary errors.  
> Hope you all enjoy.

Lestrade and his team were in a crime scene with Sherlock making his deductions about the body. In the outside all looks normal, but to an attentive observer, like Lestrade, Sherlock was acting odd, even for him. He was at every minute looking his phone, he looked very anxious and frequently was caught looking at nothing until someone calls his attention and he came back to his deduction. Lestrade hoped he won’t need to do another drug bust soon.  
The day was normal until a woman trespass the police band. Sgt Donavan tried to stop her but she continued her way until she was in the crime scene where Lestrade, Anderson and Sherlock find themselves. The woman was short, with a military hair, wearing an ugly sweter and walking with a cane.  
-Sherlock – She said when she arrived. Sherlock stopped what he was doing and walkd in her direction. Now that she was close Greg could notice that her hair was blonde, almost gray and she had blue eyes, a little bit red like she were crying. She stood there tall and in a military pose.  
-John?  
-You were right! – The woman, John, exclaimed. Sherlock looked at her perplexed, like he was never expecting to be right.  
-I-I was right? – He stutter Sherlock doubtful  
-Yes, you were right your mad genius – She exclaimed laughing  
-I was right – He shouted, smiling like the DI never saw. Not his cynics and odds smiles, this was a genuine and happy smile. And then he made something nobody saw coming, he grabed the woman by the waist and then he whirled her in the air. Soon putting her back in the ground and starting to snog her senseless. She only threw her arms into his neck and snoged back, smiling into the kiss.  
-I was right – He said again when they let go of each other. Greg thought it was the best opportunity to try to understand what the hell was going on.  
-Sherlock, who is she? – The two looked at each other almost like they just noticed they aren’t alone. Sherlock bowed down and took the cane that was dropped when they shagged. The woman thanked smiling and then walked in greg’s direction.  
-Hi, sorry mate. Dr Johanna Hamish Watson-holmes. But you can call me John.  
Seeing that the detectives were still lost, Sherlock put his hand in John’s waist and said  
-She is my wife. An army doctor. Captain of the fifth Northumberland fusiliers. She was shoot and discharged with honor three months ago – The yarders straightened  
-Well, thank you for you service. So how long are you two married  
-Five years, six months, four days and – Sherlock looked at the clock – three hours and fifth seven minutes  
John smiled affectionately  
-He is always like that. Unless now he doesn’t count the seconds anymore  
-If you two are married for so long how did we never heard of you? – Asked Donavan getting out of the shock  
-This would be my fault, I was in Afghanistan in the last three years. I just come back three months ago and I was treating to my shoulder so I couldn’t come here soon.  
-Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Now Sherlock what was all that commotion about? – He asked curious. Sherlock got illuminated  
\- I, well, I had seen the symptoms e I made a deduction, but we needed to be certain so I … - Seeing her husband getting involved in his explanation John decided to help him  
-I am pregnant – She said radiant  
-John is pregnant. I am going to be a father! – He shouted with happiness in his face that the DI never thought he would see.  
-Really, well, congratulation to both of you – He said really happy for his odd friend  
-Thank you. Come John we need to celebrate  
-Yes, go on. We just finished here. Bring me news latter Sherlock  
The tall man only nodded and started guiding his wife (His wife!) to the black car parked across the street.  
-Who could have thought ahn? – Said DI Dimmock – Well, I think twenty years for now is the day I am going to retire. Can you imagine two Sherlocks  
Greg laugh and nodded, but desiring all the luck to the news parents.


	2. First family rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sherlock and the yarder are made hostages, it is up to John go to the rescue
> 
> Fem John; Bamf John

Lestrade, Donavan, Anderson and Sherlock were tied in DI’s officer. A gang had invaded the police station and now they are hold hostages. There was an armed guy outside the door waiting for his superior’s orders.   
-You look to calm for the situation Sherlock – Said Greg tired. He was too old for this.  
-I am waiting  
-Waiting for who? – Asked Sally  
\- My brother probably will send someone soon – He said bored  
They heard a commotion outside the officer. People shouting and lot of shooting. Soon the door was open with a ban. They expected to see many armed men invading the room, but instead it was a woman. A pregnant woman. She was wearing a ugly jumper, had blond, almost gray hair, blue eyes, and with a belly of at least six months of pregnancy. She was armed with a gun.   
-Oh god you broke my arm – They heard the man outside scream  
-Don’t worry, I am a doctor, I know what I am doing – She said cynically.  
-John! – Cried Sherlock – What are you doing here?  
-Hello to you too darling – She said – What do you think, I am here to rescue you   
She smiled picking a knife from inside her purse and starting to untie Sherlock. A soon as he was free he gave the knife to Lestrade and run to be at the woman side  
-You couldn’t have done that John! You are almost with eight months and the doctor said you couldn’t do any exercise in the last three months  
-It wasn’t an exercise Sherlock, I didn’t even sweat  
But he wasn’t listen, he was fussing over the woman looking for injuries, when he find none he pushed a chair and made her sit, and then he kneel by her side with both hands in her belly.  
-I was worried John – He said whispered. She smiled and pass her hand in his curls  
-I know love, but we are okay. The twins wanted to save their dads. It was the first rescue in family  
\- Sherlock – Said Greg interrupting the two – Who is she? This is not a place for a pregnant woman!  
-Ah Lestrade, meet John, my wife. John these are DI Lestrade, Anderson and Sgt Donavan  
-You wife?!! – Exclaimed the yarders  
-Yes, nice to meet you all. Dr Johanna Watson-holmes, but you can call me John. Sherlock talk a lot about you lot.  
-Pleasure – They said still uncertain  
-Wait so it means that you will be a father! – Said Lestrade  
-Yes! – Sherlock said smiling genuinely. He patted the woman’s belly – We are gonna have twins  
-Twins!   
-Yes, a couple – Said John smiling.  
And after that all three yarders though the same “God save us all”, thinking about three Sherlock Holmes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, hope you all enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, hope you had enjoyed. Please review and coment if you liked


End file.
